


Honor Roll

by whatisupinthistown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Anxiety, College Student Dean, Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, Murder, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, Social Anxiety, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisupinthistown/pseuds/whatisupinthistown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak was diagnosed with PTSD due to an abusive childhood. Because of this disorder he represses emotions, focusing solely on his job as a Criminal Psychology teacher at Stanford University. </p><p>Dean Winchester hates school, but manages to keep good grades, friends, and a certain amount of control. Until of course he sees the blue eyed, dark haired teacher he gets for Criminal Psych.</p><p>Both are hiding behind a mask, the question is; what happens when you remove them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is my first fanfic, I'm hoping I will improve throughout the chapters. I'll try to upload a couple of times a week. :)))

Castiel should have known that something was different about that September morning. It started off relatively normal, with him avoiding every nod in his direction or tentative smile of 'hello' as he walked through the jam packed hallways of Stanford University. It didn't get strange until he stepped into his year two Criminal Psych class, placing his books on the desk at the front, before turning to write his name smoothly across the board. He turned around to address the class, and that's when he noticed him. He stared, unblinkingly for a few moments, the students green eyes holding a look Castiel knew too well, one he had practiced in front of the mirror many times himself. It was the cold, calculating look that only those who wore it could recognize, and Castiel had no doubt that the student was assessing him, attempting to figure him out all in one constant stare. 

He cleared his throat, shooting the class a forced smile as he picked up the class list. After going through attendance he discovered that the man's name was Dean Winchester. He managed to get through the lesson easily, though the name continued to cycle through his mind. Perhaps he would do some research after class, find out if the kid had a Facebook page or something. He sighed, mentally slapping himself for the thought, he was a Teacher, not a fucking stalker.

He let out a breath of relief as class ended, even managing to smile at a few of the students as they passed him to exit the classroom. He turned back to his papers after a moment, vaguely aware that somebody had pulled up a chair in front of his desk. After another moment of awkward silence he glanced up, letting out a sharp breath. Dean sat with arms folded across his chest, only a few feet away from Castiel. Cas cleared his throat before speaking, only slightly unnerved by the students stare, "Uh, can I help you with something?" He asked slowly.

He recieved a tilted head in return, a dry chuckle coming from the student. "No, not really, I just decided I wanted to look at you up close" Dean said smoothly, shrugging. 

Castiel frowned at that, tilting his head to match Deans. "Uh, why?" He questioned, earning himself another bitter chuckle from the man across from him.

"You know, for a teacher you sure say 'uh' a lot." Dean replied, a look of amusement dancing across his features. Castiel shrugged at that, pursing his lips slightly in thought. "Yes, I do. Thank God I'm not an English Teacher." He replied, smiling softly at the student. Dean raised an eyebrow, "Was that meant to be a joke?" He questioned, "It wasn't overly funny." Cas let out a huff, shaking his head, "No, don't worry about it." He frowned, "Could you please alert me as to why you're still here instead of heading to your next class?" 

Dean shrugged, "I don't like class, besides, I've found something much more interesting to learn about."  
Cas held his frown, opening his mouth to ask the student what he was talking about, but found he couldn't get a word out, Dean had stood up partially, leaning across the desk. He looked Cas over carefully for a moment before leaning closer and pressing their lips together, earning no refusal from the teacher.

Shit. It was in this exact moment that Cas knew he was hooked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Let me know how you feel about this story so far so I know if I should continue or not :3 Any feedback is welcome, it's been a long time since I've written in second or third person. :'()

Shit. Shitshitshit. Those are the only words that go through Castiels head as Dean pulls away. He had only met the student a couple of hours earlier (if you call awkward staring, 'meeting'.) And yet he felt as though he had known Dean forever. He was used to being able to identify somebody's emotions easily through body language and conversation, but he couldn't find anything in Dean, he was either incredibly good at repressing his emotions (as Castiel had become quite good at himself) or he simply didn't have any. Cas cleared his throat, glancing up at him, those fucking green eyes looking amused. "I, uh, what-" He cleared his throat once more, shaking his head, "What the actual hell." He said slowly, earning another chuckle in response. 

"Sorry- guess I couldn't control myself." Dean stated, grinning lightly at him. He shrugged after noting Castiels 'less than amused' expression. "Door was closed, nobody else in here, relax." Dean continued, letting out a sigh, he wasn't used to being so outwardly /rejected/. 

Cas shook his head, relationships between students and teachers weren't nessacarily /forbidden/, but they were definitely frowned upon. Of course that may be because of the age difference expected, whereas Cas was barely out of college himself at twenty six years old, and he assumed Dean was at least twenty. "I, uh, that was incredibly forward." He mumbled, shrugging lamely.

Dean simply shrugged, straightening up before he stepped towards the door. He glanced at Cas, shooting him a light grin, before disappearing out the door, closing it once more behind him. 

 

Throughout the next few weeks Castiel did see Dean again, every day in class. Occassionally, Dean would make up some excuse to approach him, asking him questions about things that he obviously knew the answer to as per his test scores. But Castiel obliged him, answering his questions every time without question. It wasn't until about a month into the school year that they were alone once more. Cas was sure he had locked the door to the classroom as he had no desire to be disturbed while marking tests. Even so, Dean somehow managed to slip in, locking the door again behind him. "Hey" He said softly as he approached Castiels desk, tone significantly kinder than the first time they had spoken. 

Cas let out a frustrated breath, "How did you get in?" He muttered, pursing his lips slightly as he shook his head, "Don't answer that." He muttered, letting out a sigh as he looked up, shifting the papers to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Dean shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of his desk, "I wanted to apologize for being so..forward..a few weeks ago." He replied, though his tone only held insincerety. "I guess I just thought you'd be okay with it, you didn't seem to make any protest at first, so I assumed that you were fine with it."

Castiel shrugged, "Don't worry about it Dean, honestly, it's fine." He replied, biting his lip. Dean nodded, "Any chance you'd want to do it again?" He teased, earning him a glare from the teacher. Dean chuckled, holding his hands up defensively, "I'm just kidding, I mean, I'd still like to do it again, but I'm only teasing you."

Castiel nodded, studying him carefully. "How's your uh, homework going?" He questioned, biting his lip. Fuck, he couldn't believe how much he really did want to try it again. Dean sighed at the expression on his teachers face, "Just shut up" He muttered, sliding off the desk and stepping towards him quickly. Cas let out a surprised yelp as Dean straddled him and used one hand to grip his jaw, tilting his head up to look at him. "You tell me if you want me to stop." Dean murmured, receiving a quick nod from Cas as he looked him over carefully. Dean chuckled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, before leaning down to press their lips together, more urgency in this kiss.

Castiel leaned up into the kiss, only pulling away when Dean started to nip at his bottom lip. "You should go" He mumbled, clearing his throat. "I've got papers to grade." 

Dean frowned, pulling his hand away from the other man's jaw. "Fine. Okay then." He said flatly, moving to slide off of his lap. 

Castiel let out a sigh, mentally kicking himself, though he wasn't sure why. "I'll see you in class tomorrow?" He asked tentatively, receiving a curt nod in return as Dean stepped towards the door. 

Dean slipped out of the classroom, a scowl appearing on his face as soon as the door closed behind him. He really shouldn't let the rejection get to him, it wasn't like he found the teacher to be any more than some attractive man. He shoved his hands in his pockets, not bothering to plaster a smile on his face as he was greeted by fellow students. Instead he walked out to his car, sliding into the drivers seat. Dean bit his lip, rubbing his temples as he leaned over to search through the glove box for some painkillers. His hand hovered over the gun, tilting his head slightly as he thought about it. There was always /that/.


End file.
